


Gabriel's coming of age story

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, absent father, dealing with pain, trigger warning: stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has found himself in a good place for a while now, but all good things get bumpy. Especially when you least expect it. Gabriel thought his only problems were his fear of commitment, but he's soon realizing that maybe life has been taking it easy on him.  </p><p> </p><p>Gabriel's Pregnancy: A day shy of nine months.</p><p>  </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FIFTY FIVE of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's coming of age story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkDoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkDoc/gifts).



>   
> 

**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Gabriel took a breath, as headlights entered the view of the house. He felt so stupid. Castiel bolted up the steps with worry on his face, but Gabriel opened the door.

  
  


“I’m so sorry, I tried to call. It was just a stray cat wanting food. Apparently Sam’s been feeding it-” Gabriel spoke as Castiel crushed him into a hug. “C-Careful, squeeze too hard and the baby will pop out!.” Gabriel laughed before he paused, softly rubbing his back. “...Are you okay?”

  
  


“I was just so worried.” Castiel choked out, cupping his face. Gabriel smiled softly, rubbing his back.

  
  


“Thank you for coming, but Elena and I are fine.” Gabriel pulled back and cupped Castiel’s face, he caressed it softly. “I’m sorry it was for nothing.”

  
  


“You should always call me.” Castiel spoke as Gabriel pulled away.

  
  


“Want some dessert?” Gabriel moved to his fridge, yanking out some pie before Castiel could object.

  
  


“Where’s Sam?” Castiel asked as he eyed the condition to the wheelchair ramp up the small step into the kitchen.

  
  


“He’s an hour away, at a seminar.” Gabriel spoke, cutting a piece of pie. “He’s on his way home as we speak.” Castiel eyed the wood, he needed to come back and fix up the wood better for Sam’s wheelchair.

  
  


“I’ll stay till then.” Castiel spoke, as he kneeled down to check the wood. “It’s starting to break.”

  
  


“Sam won’t let me have someone put in permanent ones.” Gabriel spoke rubbing his stomach. “He claims it will lower the price of the house.”

  
  


“Why is he such an idiot.” Castiel mumbled.

  
  


“...I think he thinks the second he submits to needing permanent accommodations, the second he knows he will never walk again.” Gabriel looked away.

  
  


“Do you really believe he will ever walk again?” Castiel spoke, as Gabriel looked at him.

  
  


“...I don’t know, but...I won’t give up hope….ever.” Gabriel moved to him, handing him a piece of pie. Castiel took it, as Gabriel took a seat at the table. “...I just...I know he doesn’t blame me-”

  
  


“Then don’t blame yourself.” Castiel moved to the garage, coming back with some extra wood, and Sam’s tool box. “If you really want to make him feel hopeless, believe you caused his injury. Let him believe he causes you pain, and let him believe that his disability will forever hold you back.” Gabriel said nothing as he softly nodded, understanding his point.

  
  


“I’ll repair this one and come by another day to fix the others.” Castiel spoke, reinforcing the wood.

  
  


“Thanks, big brother.” Gabriel stated as he rubbed his belly, helping himself to a piece of pie.

  
  


“No need to thank me.” Castiel said. “That’s what big brothers do.” Gabriel smiled at that.

  
  


“You know.” Gabriel confessed. “...I’m glad my mom met your dad.”

  
  


“...That was the one thing that bastard ever did right.” Castiel confessed as Gabriel smiled to himself. Gabriel sighed softly, chewing on the pie while he was watching Castiel work.

  
  


“...Elena is going to be here in less than a month and a half.” Gabriel confessed. “I’m nervous.”

  
  


“Trust me, you’ll be great.” Castiel spoke, as Gabriel paused at his words.

  
  


“...I got issues.” Gabriel breathed shaking his head.

  
  


“All of us do.” Castiel stated, standing he walked over taking a seat next to Gabriel.

  
  


“...I know Sam’s...been wanting to ask me to be his mate.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel paused.

  
  


“Wouldn’t be a bad thing, you guys have been together for a long time.” Castiel chewed.

  
  


“Yeah, I know...I just…”

  
  


“Just those issues?” Castiel chuckled as Gabriel nodded hesitantly. “I won’t tell you how to live your life, but I’m telling you...mating or not won’t change anything.”

  
  


“He wants to...so much.” Gabriel breathed.

  
  


“No offense, but he would get over it if you were uncomfortable….so do what makes you happy.” Castiel ruffled his hair, as the door opened and Sam shoved his chair inside quickly.

  
  


“Gabe?!” Sam called as Gabriel stood.

  
  


“I’m alright.” Gabriel stated as he moved to his partner, crushing him into a tight hug. Castiel smiled softly, moving to stand.

  
  


“I should head home.” Castiel spoke as Sam grabbed for Castiel’s hand.

  
  


“Thank you.” Sam squeezed it.

  
  


“It was my pleasure.” Castiel confessed, squeezing back as he walked out the door. Sam turned to Gabriel, pressing him into loving kisses.

  
  


“Are you sure, you and Elena are okay?” Sam asked.

  
  


“One hundred percent.” Gabriel spoke, nuzzling into him. “It was your cat.”

  
  


“Nobody?” Sam laughed.

  
  


“You named the cat Nobody?” Gabriel questioned.

  
  


“I was hoping you’d hear me talk to him and ask, ‘Who are you talking to?’ and I’d reply ‘Nobody.’ “ Sam shrugged as Gabriel lightly slapped him.

  
  


“Feed your cat and come to bed with me.” Gabriel pressed a kiss to his cheek. Sam nodded, watching Gabriel walk towards the bedroom. Sam watched him lovingly before moving to the back door. He went to the closet to get the bowl and the catfood.

  
  


“Nobody.” Sam called, holding a bowl of cat food. He tsk’d with his tongue, but no cat came. “Nobody.” Sam looked around, he moved to lower the bowl to the ground. When he placed it, something shot through his arms. Sam jumped, only to hold his heart, laughing at the one eyed black cat. “You scared me.”

  
  


Nobody nuzzled into his hand, meowing as he started to eat the food, allowing Sam to pet him as he ate. Sam watched Nobody have his fill before walking inside the house, contently.

  
  


“Wait! No! Definitely not cleared with-” Nobody purred against his leg.” ...Don’t tell gabe.” Sam whispered happily at the cat, before closing the door behind them.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  


His breath soft, Mason curled into him as Dean had a protective hold on him. They were both fast asleep, and neither noticed the white light of a video camera. It slid up Dean’s body, looking over his shorts and his loose fitting clothes. The camera panned over his pale skin, sliding up from his feet as he slept on his side. Dean’s leg moved slightly as it slid up his body, taking in his form and the growing belly that was exposed from under the shirt. It slid up till the wolf zoomed into his face, Dean’s face softly reacted to the light.

  
  


The wolf’s eyes slid over him, taking in his thirteenth. He breathed ever so soft breaths, trying not to wake them. If they did, he couldn’t have fun. He closed the camera when the headlights moved onto the window. The fun had to end for now, but soon it would never stop.

  
  


**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

  
  


Dean jumped as Mason started to cry gripping onto Dean, scared from being startled awake with a mixture of crankiness. The alarm shut off almost instantly, as Mason continued to cry.

  
  


“SORRY!” Castiel called loudly as Dean rolled his eyes. He cradled Mason close, trying to calm the toddler. Castiel came up, already flinching at his annoyed mate.

  
  


“What’s the point of the alarm if you are the only one who sets it off?” Dean stated.

  
  


“I totally forgot to call you to turn it off.” Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead, as Dean shook his head, moving to lay Mason down to go back to bed. Mason whimpered but was happy to nuzzle back into his mum mum to sleep. Castiel kicked off his clothes, to not disturb them, laying back down in bed in his boxers. He heard Mason sucking on his thumb and softly nuzzled back into the toddler, who relaxed with both of his parents so close. Mason nuzzled into his mum mum before succumbing to sleep once more.

  
  


_______________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


He sighed, rubbing his face awake to see a bundle of black fur laying against his legs, he made a face but sighed lovingly at Sam who was contently asleep. Gabriel slid out from disturbing the two, before he stood.

  
  


“Fine, but if we are keeping him, we are getting rid of the fleas.” Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes with a small smile, moving to dress. He looked at his alpha one last time before heading out the door.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel stood in front of the pet collars, eyeing the cute purple collars that detached when stuck on something. That was a bonus for Gabriel who liked animals and their obvious safety. Gabriel was debating on the bone or the heart, in which the heart did not seem to do justice to the badass nature of the cat, but then again...it did.

  
  


Gabriel frowned lightly, eyeing it. Maybe he should just go with something...different?

  
  


“Is there anything I can help you with?” A voice made him turn.

  
  


“Yes actual….” Gabriel’s smile faded as he stared at the store clerk, who smiled nicely. Gabriel’s face looked at him, obviously upset. “...ly.”

  
  


“Are...you okay?” The man laughed, as Gabriel nodded, turning away.

  
  


“Actually…” Gabriel choked in a breath. “I-I found everything I needed. I-I should go.” Gabriel grabbed something random off the shelf and bolted away, leaving the confused store clerk.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel bolted into the house hyperventilating as Sam cooked breakfast.

  
  


“Gabriel?” Sam asked as Gabriel shook his head, turning away as he placed the items on the counter. “What’s wrong?!”

  
  


“I-I was out getting supplies since you obviously want to keep Nobody.” Gabriel tried not to cry as Sam moved a chair for him to sit down. Sam locked his wheelchair as he listened. “...And...W-While I was there... at the petstore I saw someone I never wanted to see.”

  
  


“Wh-Whom?” Sam asked protectively.

  
  


“...My father.” Gabriel broke into sobs as Sam held him. Gabriel sobbed into Sam’s chest. Gabriel had talked very little about him, and Sam knew not to pry, but...how long was he going to be able to avoid...him?

  
  


“I-I thought you never knew who your father was?” Sam asked as Gabriel shook his head, not wanting to talk about it, just crying into his shirt.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Many years ago**

  
  
  
  
  


Bela sat in the car in front of a beautiful home with a white picket fence. The ten year old stared at the beautiful Christmas morning. They had driven thirty minutes and were now sitting in front of a stranger's house. Gabriel watched through the window as three kids hurried to grab presents and smiled up at their parents.

  
  


“Mom why are we here?” Gabriel sighed, still pissed about a fight they had earlier that day. “I want to go home, not watch some rich bitches get iPhones.”

  
  


“...You said your father would be a better parent?” Bela spoke coldly. “Well, there’s your chance to see how that would go.” Gabriel tensed, quickly turning to see the man in the window. He watched as the man picked up one of his kids and held him tightly.

  
  


That...was his father?

 

Gabriel looked over to the man, holding his breath as he was watching him.

  
  


“Go knock on the door and see what kind of father he really is.” Bela said. “My bet is, he slams the door in your face and tells his family you were a Christmas caroler.” Gabriel watched him.

  
  


“ _ Because he deserves to know where he came from. I don’t want money, or anything except for a half an hour with him.” Bela begged, there was silence as Gabriel listened. “...Please...all he asked for his birthday was to meet you.” _

 

“ _....” Ezekiel sighed, and remained silent. “...He’s going to have to learn to set himself up for disappointment sometime, Bela.” _

 

Gabriel closed his eyes before forcing the door open and walking out, not bothering to look back at his mother. He walked up to the front door and moved to knock, but his will had stopped the second he moved to hit it. Laughter and happiness he would never have with him. Gabriel put his hand down before walking back to his mother’s car. She watched him sadly, wishing this wasn’t the case.

  
  


“...I’m sorry, mom.” Gabriel spoke, hugging her as she nuzzled him close.

  
  


“Come on, baby, let’s go home and have our own better christmas.” Bela spoke as Gabriel nodded before she ushered him softly into the car. Gabriel looked down as they started to drive home, but he hated himself for giving one glance back.

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam held him tightly as Gabriel calmed down, Sam’s hand rubbing soft circles on his back.

  
  


“Are you okay?” Sam asked softly and Gabriel nodded.

  
  


“Yes…” Gabriel sniffed as Sam nuzzled into him.

  
  


“Talk to me.” Sam practically begged as Gabriel sucked in air. He had been keeping the stuff about his father deep down, trying to keep Sam from the pain.

  
  


“...I just...hoped I wouldn’t ever run into him, you know? Last time I saw him, he was living one and a half hours away. I-...I never thought he would be working at a pet store, you know?” Gabriel sniffed as Sam grabbed the bag to look at the name. ‘Angel’s pet store’. “I will just have to go to another store from now on.”

  
  


“There is only the one store of the same company in the area.” Sam confessed eyeing the products Castiel brought.

  
  


“Well, it’s not like I plan to return. I’ll just go somewhere else.” Gabriel spoke as Sam held the bottle.

  
  


“Well one of us is going to.” Sam turned the bottle over. “You got turtle wax instead of flea medication.” Gabriel covered his face.

  
  


“I just...grabbed a bottle.” Gabriel sighed upset. “Can you please go return it for me?”

  
  


“I will if you want me to.” Sam spoke as Gabriel nodded quickly. “But I believe this is something you have to do.”

  
  


“What do you mean?” Gabriel choked out.

  
  


“Gabriel, if you don’t go and face him you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.” Sam spoke softly.

  
  


“No, I won't!” Gabriel snapped out.

  
  


“Yes, you will. You have all these emotions and insecurities your father helped cause bottled up in you. If you don’t go down and face him, you’ll never be able to answer the questions you wanted to ask for so long.” Sam cupped his face as tears slid down Gabriel’s cheeks.

  
  


“I don’t have any questions.” Gabriel mumbled as Sam kissed his tears.

  
  


“You need some resolve, my love.” Sam let out a sad sigh before he pulled Gabriel into a hug. Gabriel hated Sam, especially when he was right. Gabriel nuzzled into his mate, knowing he had to face him.

  
  


____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel stood outside the pet shop, staring at the front, gripping the turtle wax. He sighed, taking his time before he moved to walk in when he heard a familiar voice.

  
  


“Please...I just want to talk to them.”

  
  


Gabriel turned to see Ezekiel holding himself, sitting behind a plant, just smoking a cigarette. His thumb was on his forehead, pressing into it with some sort of need to help his headache.

  
  


“Please, just-” Ezekiel let out a sigh when the phone hung up. He cursed, moving to stand, crushing his cigar into the ground before he moved to walk inside. He stopped when he noticed Gabriel staring at him.

  
  


“.....I-I’m sorry if I-” Ezekiel started.

  
  


“No, it’s fine.” Gabriel spoke. “....Are you okay?”

  
  


“...” Ezekiel shook his head slightly as he tossed the cigarette bud away. “I’m in the middle of a nasty divorce. I guess I deserve it. She found out about a couple affairs I had a long time ago, when we first got married…

  
  


“I was too busy worrying about how to feel good. I never realized I would lose everything that ever made me happy, for ten minutes of pleasure.” Ezekiel gave a sad sigh. “...My children won’t talk to me and she’s not helping matters. I honestly wouldn’t know what to say if they wanted to talk to me anyways. I lost my reputation and my job- I lost everything and now I work for seven dollars an hour with people my kids' ages.”

  
  


Ezekiel ran his fingers through his hair before he slightly cringed at his words. He shouldn’t have told him that. Gabriel stared at him, taking him all in before Ezekiel eyed him.

  
  


“...I’m sorry, it wasn’t my place to burden you with my issues.” Ezekiel cringed before putting on his customer service voice. “...is there something wrong with your turtle wax?”

  
  


“O-Oh...I just meant to grab flea medication for a cat…” Gabriel gave an apologetic smile.

  
  


“Come on in, I’ll help you.” Ezekiel moved inside as Gabriel followed. “So….when are you due?”

  
  


“June first.” Gabriel commented, rubbing his belly.

  
  


“Your first?” Ezekiel chuckled as Gabriel smiled at him.

  
  


“...How did you know?” Gabriel asked.

  
  


“...You never forget your first…” Ezekiel paused as he moved to the flea medication, eyeing some of the products. “Got a name for them?”

  
  


“Elena Roe Winchester.” Gabriel chuckled. “My mate wanted to name her after the Ravenclaw house founder in hopes it would make her a bookworm like him. I didn’t like Rowena very much, so we went with a shortened name for it….What’s your first kid’s name?”

  
  


“...Gabriel.” Ezekiel spoke with a sad sigh. He hesitantly pulled a picture out of his wallet, handing it to Gabriel, who stood in slight shock and...hurt. “...This is the reason my wife found out. She always thought it was an ultrasound of our first child together...but she finally took a closer look.”

  
  


Gabriel read the name Bela in the top corner of it. The baby...was him?

  
  


“I wasn’t a father to him. I never even visited him...but I cared, you know? I sent birthday gifts every year, made sure he always had money. I paid child support willingly, you know?...I just... I wish...I didn’t let fear keep me from meeting him...watching him grow, you know? I guess, I’m just saying...don’t make regrets you can’t live with.” Ezekiel sighed, as Gabriel softly handed it back. “Sorry, I don’t know why I am telling you this.”

  
  


“It’s easier to take things off your chest to strangers.” Gabriel commented as Ezekiel nodded before he handed Gabriel a flea medication.

  
  


“This should help with the fleas.” Ezekiel spoke, taking the turtle wax as Gabriel smiled.

  
  


“Thank you.” Gabriel said before he moved to fish out his wallet.

  
  


“I’ll pay the difference.” Ezekiel stated, putting his hand up. “It’s the least I can do for making you listen to my life story.”

  
  


“Thank you…” Gabriel looked down at the flea medication. Turning, he spoke over his shoulder. “...I know it...feels like everything sucks right now, but...it’ll get better soon, dad. Just give it time.” Gabriel spoke as Ezekiel nodded a thanks. Gabriel continued out of the store and Ezekiel moved to put it away when Gabriel’s words registered to him. He turned in surprise towards him, but Gabriel was long gone.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Sam sat on the couch, petting the cat, which loved his loving touches. Sam smiled down at him, when the front door bolted open, scaring the cat from Sam’s lap.

  
  


“Gabe?” Sam spoke as Gabriel moved to him roughly, pressing him into needy kisses.

  
  


“Mate me.” Gabriel begged as Sam pressed back confusedly into each kiss.

  
  


“W-What? Gabriel a-are you sure?” Sam choked out as Gabriel pulled off his shirt before kissing him lustfully.

  
  


“Not mating you will be one regret I can’t live with. Sam, I love you and I want to be your mate.” Gabriel breathed as Sam looked into his eyes before pressing Gabriel back into rough kisses. Gabriel started to rock himself with need, the lovers holding each other while their hands quickly moved to discard the layers of unneeded clothes.

  
  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Azazel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Azazel walked into the house as Ambriel turned from the couch, watching the live stream of Castiel curled around his mate and child in the bed, holding them protectively as one hand slid over Dean’s belly.

  
  


“I thought I told you no late night haunting, mister creeper.” Ambriel rolled her eyes. “You are going to get caught.”

  
  


“I sneak in when the alarm is off and hide in the attic till they are sleeping.” Azazel spoke. “Worry about you, not me. I know what I am doing.”

  
  


“Whatever, creepy.” Ambriel spoke as she chewed popcorn, watching Castiel nuzzle into Mason’s hair under his chin. A loud moan made her roll her eyes. “He’s been whining for food for like hours now. Can you feed him?” Azazel rolled his eyes as he moved to the fridge, grabbing a bag of blended food, then pouring it into a bowl.

  
  


“I don’t understand why we need them.” Azazel spoke. “They are useless.”

  
  


“They getting stronger, better.” Ambriel stated, as Azazel moved towards the bedroom. “They are our Plan B, if everything else fails, so treat them well.”

  
  


“...” Azazel said nothing. Walking into the room, he walked past the medical equipment, he took a seat in the chair next to the bed, getting a spoon full of food as he eyed the man healing still from bad injuries and surgeries Ambriel was getting done on him to make him...useful. Azazel scooped up a spoon of food before guiding it to the man’s mouth who followed the one order to get the food. One very simple request.

  
  


“Open up, Chuck.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANKS TO Yuneykick Who beta'd this chapter! Thanks girl I owe you big time!
> 
> _________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the love and support! 
> 
> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
